Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar's Duel (manga)
Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar faced each other in the last Duel of the Battle City quarterfinals, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Events Prior 's prediction of Kaiba's defeat]] Ishizu's brother Marik Ishtar had become corrupted by he evil of his other self Dark Marik. She hoped to defeat Dark Marik in order to save her brother. The Millennium Tauk gave Ishizu the ability to see into the future. She foresaw a turn-by-turn account of her Duel with Kaiba, which resulted in Kaiba's loss due to his usage of "The God of the Obelisk". As a member of the Egyptian supreme council of antiquities, Ishizu possessed that card and made plans to use her knowledge of the future to face Dark Marik. She accepted that using her power to help win a Duel is ordinarily unacceptable, but was willing to give her life to the gods as punishment, since it gave her the chance to save Marik. Ishizu passed "The God of the Obelisk" on to Kaiba, requesting that he use it to acquire the two stolen God cards by hosting a tournament, which would attract their thieves. When Kaiba asked what would happen if he refused to return the God cards to her, she replied that she trusted him. Secretly she gave it to him in anticipation of it leading to his defeat, after which she would reacquire the card and face Dark Marik later in the tournament. " to Kaiba.]] Having the power of foresight, Ishizu knew the quarterfinal ordering in advance and as such did not attend the Ultimate Bingo draws to determine the player match-ups. Since she was not present for the previous quarterfinals, none of the other contestants knew her identity until she emerged to face Kaiba in the last quarterfinal. Her appearance came as a surprise to other contenders and their companions; Kaiba, whom she had entrusted with "Obelisk", Dark Yugi and Anzu Mazaki, who had met her at the museum, where she influenced Dark Yugi's decision to enter the tournament, her brother Marik and his other self Dark Marik, causing a momentary lapse in Dark Marik's suppression of Marik's ego. Ishizu warned Kaiba that he was fated to lose the Duel. But Kaiba believed his future to be controlled by the power of cards, rather than fate and expected Ishizu to suffer an ironic defeat from the power she had given to him. Duel 1st turn: Kaiba Kaiba Summoned "Vorse Raider" and Set "Crush Card". Anzu asked Dark Yugi if Ishizu's ability to see into the future meant Kaiba could not win. Like Kaiba, Dark Yugi felt if he was in that position, he would not accept defeat, and urged Kaiba to surpass fate. 2nd turn: Ishizu .]] Ishizu Summoned "Keldo" in Defense Mode. Ishizu activated "Michizure of Doom", causing both players to show their hands, while their opponent chose two cards to discard. Kaiba was annoyed by having his hand exposed and vowed not to forget this humiliation. Ishizu chose for him to discard "Polymerization" and "Kaiser Glider", which Kaiba felt could have been worse, since neither card was of much use this early in the Duel. He opted not to hold back and make Ishizu discard her best cards, so he chose "Monster Reborn" and "Revival Magic". The final effect of "Michizure of Doom" caused both players to shuffle the remainder of their hand back into their Deck and draw the same number of cards that they had in the beginning. Dark Marik recognized Ishizu's strategy as one she had used to defeat Marik in a previous Duel. He commended the strategy and thought he was the only one capable of overcoming it. 3rd turn: Kaiba "Vorse Raider" attacked and destroyed "Keldo". Kaiba continued to mock Ishizu's claims to know the future and expressed that he would teach her that the future obeys him. Kaiba Set "Shrink", planning on using it to lower the ATK of "Vorse Raider", allowing him to use "Crush Card" to infect Ishizu's Deck. 4th turn: Ishizu .]] Ishizu was aware of Kaiba's "Crush Card" strategy, but played on. She Summoned "Mudora" and equipped it with "Sword of Dogra" ("Mudora": 1500 → 2000 ATK). "Mudora" attacked "Vorse Raider", but Kaiba activated "Shrink", targeting "Vorse Raider" ("Vorse Raider": 1900 → 950 ATK). With less than 1000 ATK, "Vorse Raider" became a carrier for the "Crush Card" virus. "Mudora" destroyed "Vorse Raider" (Kaiba: 4000 → 2950 Life Points) and the virus destroyed all monsters in Ishizu's Deck and field with 1500 or more ATK. Unperturbed, Ishizu complied and placed her Monster Cards in the Graveyard. Kaiba acknowledged that he lost a monster and some Life Points, but considered it to be worth it for the damage it did to Ishizu's Deck. Ishizu Set "Exchange of the Spirit" and ended her turn. Dark Marik silently laughed at how Kaiba was making it too easy for Ishizu, by playing right into her hands. 5th turn: Kaiba Kaiba could feel God's pulse coming from his Deck and drew "The God of the Obelisk", as he expected. Ishizu also knew he had drawn "Obelisk", but thought it would not bring him victory and it would return to her after the Duel. Beginning to build up the Sacrifices needed to Summon "Obelisk", Kaiba Summoned "Des Feral Imp" and used it to attack Ishizu directly (Ishizu: 4000 → 2400 Life Points). Kaiba stated that the future is infinite and the past was a string of footprints of no significance to him. And the fact that Ishizu gave him "Obelisk" was also of no meaning to him, since he believed that the God had chosen him. " further shrinks Ishizu's Deck.]] Continuing with his Deck-destruction strategy, Kaiba activated "Virus Cannon", sending ten Spell Cards from Ishizu's Deck to the Graveyard. He laughed at how her Deck was now destroyed, but Ishizu disagreed and claimed to have foreseen the situation. She insisted that Kaiba was the one who had fallen for a trap and activated "Exchange of the Spirit", which switched the contents of each players' Deck with their respective Graveyard. This left Kaiba with a Deck of six cards; "Kaiser Glider", "Polymerization", "Crush Card", "Vorse Raider", "Shrink" and "Virus Cannon". He worried that he would lose in seven turns, having no cards to draw and that most of his strategies were now off-limits, while Ishizu's useful cards had returned to her Deck. 6th turn: Ishizu Jonouchi thought that Kaiba was now done for. Anzu was more convinced that Ishizu could see the future and figured if that was true, there was no way Kaiba could win." Ishizu Set "Muko" and Summoned "Kelbek"." 7th turn: Kaiba Kaiba redrew "Virus Cannon", but Ishizu activated "Muko" forcing him to send it to the Graveyard. As he sent it to the Graveyard, he thought about how Ishizu now knew the contents of his Deck and has ways to counter his Virus Cards." Kaiba chose not to attack, which seemed strange to Jonouchi. Ishizu knew he had abstained, because he wanted her to provide monsters for him to Sacrifice with "Soul Exchange" to Summon "The God of the Obelisk"." 8th turn: Ishizu Ishizu Summoned "Zolga" and got it to attack and destroy "Des Feral Imp" (Kaiba: 2950 → 2850 Life Points). She then attacked directly with "Kelbek" (Kaiba: 2850 → 1350 Life Points). She Set another "Muko" and ended her turn. 9th turn: Kaiba Kaiba was wary that the card Ishizu Set could be another Trap like the one that disposed of "Virus Cannon", but with no other choice, he drew and had his suspicions confirmed, as Ishizu made him discard it with her second "Muko". He noted that Ishizu had two monsters on her side and Set "Soul Exchange", hoping she would play another next turn. 10th turn: Ishizu ]] Since Kaiba had no monsters, Jonouchi expected the Duel to end when Ishizu attacked. Dark Yugi suspected Kaiba's face-down card was "Soul Exchange" and knew that Ishizu would also be aware of this. Ishizu Set "Blast Held by a Tribute", secretly planting its bomb in "Zolga". She believed it would be the final Trap Kaiba would fall into. After "Zolga" is Sacrificed, the Summoned monster will be destroyed on attacking, even if it is a God, and its controller will lose Life Points equal to its attack. She Summoned "Agido" and Kaiba saw his chance. Since she now had three monsters, "Kelbek", "Zolga" and "Agido", he was able to activate "Soul Exchange", Sacrificing the three to Summon "The God of Obelisk". Ishizu ended her turn, confident Kaiba had fallen for her trap. 11th turn: Kaiba ]] Kaiba was unsure about attacking. With the Millennium Tauk's prediction of Kaiba's defeat, Dark Yugi had a feeling that "Obelisk" attacking would not defeat Ishizu and thought that Kaiba felt the same. Ishizu noted Kaiba's reluctance, but thought Kaiba had no other options. Dark Marik was certain Kaiba was about to lose and prepared to leave the arena. He knew that Marik was interested in knowing what relationship Kaiba had to the Millennium Rod, having seen his lookalike, Seto, holding the rod on the Tablet of Memories. As he walked away, the Millennium Rod emitted a strange sensation. Kaiba began to declare his attack, but the Millennium Rod triggered something inside him. He cancelled the attack and saw a flash of light before him. He was presented with a vision, first showing of the Tablet of Memories and then showing Priest Seto holding Kisara before a stone slab, depicting The White Dragon, which Kaiba recognized as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Everyone was surprised by Kaiba's attack cancellation. Dark Marik wondered if Seto's memories had been sealed in the Millennium Rod. ".]] Deciding that he trusted the light, Kaiba resolved to Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He activated "Silent Doom", Summoning "Gadget Soldier" from his Graveyard in Defense Mode. He proceeded to Sacrifice it and "Obelisk" to Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". His opponent and spectators were surprised to see a God being used as a sacrifice and Ishizu noted that this changed the future. Kaiba asked Ishizu if "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" was in the future she had seen. As she stood in silence, stunned, he answered for her, saying that it was not, because this was his future. "Blue-Eyes" attacked Ishizu directly (Ishizu: 2400 → 0 Life Points), winning the Duel for Kaiba. Aftermath Ishizu accepted her defeat and congratulated Kaiba. Having changed the future through the Duel, she declared him to now be the true owner of his God card. Kaiba stated that he believed there were things in people's hearts capable of surpassing the gods. Having seen a future clouded in despair with the Millennium Tauk, Ishizu was relieved to have learned from the Duel that people can change the future and that there is the light of hope. Kaiba replied that a person who just follows the future has no hope. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel. Virus Cards are listed under Trap Cards. Equip Cards are listed under Spell Cards. References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)